Micheal and Iseah Vinduri
by Beloved Perfection
Summary: Micheal and Iseah are brothers who as kids were brought into the Italian Mafia. Everything is normal until the unknown Mafia Bosses want to see them and they are thrust into the world of Hetalia. Will they stay close or will the confusion and chaos of the Nations drive them insane? What is up with Romano's book? Rated T just in case. Mentions of Gerita and Prumano
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Fratello!" Here he comes. Finally. My brother, Iseah, is a very  
cheerful person, but forgetful. I sighed. We had to get going.

"Come on, we are meeting the heads today." My brother and I got in a  
'mishap' when we were younger and were found by Mafia agents. They  
raised us and trained us since I was 6 and my brother 4. It's been 15  
years since we have joined but we have never even seen the heads of  
the Mafia.

"I heard from Jackson, that they were brothers just like us! Do you  
think that could be us one day?" He says, catching up to me. We were  
walking to the leaders' house because it wasn't that far down the road  
from the Base.

"With a lot of training, probably." The mysterious heads of the mafia  
were rumored to have high governmental offices and also church  
positions, alongside being the leaders of the Italian Mafia, which is  
why we, the Mafia, haven't gotten into much trouble.

"I bet they're OLD. They were the heads when we were found."

"Mmm-Hmm." We walked up to a red door. It look like a normal door. I  
looked at my brother, "This is the right address, sì?"

"Number 7, Vineville road, yup!"

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened,  
semmingly by itself. I looked at my brother, "Guns out." I whispered.  
We both pulled out our handguns, mine a .45-magnum. We cautiously  
walked into the house. The room was pitch black, except for the light  
streaming from the lampost behind us. I closed the door slowly. My  
brother reached for the light switch but I wacked his hand away. It  
was better to be in the dark and unseen than be in the light and in  
the open. We don't know where they are but they surely knew where we  
are.

I walked around the room as quietly as I could, feeling with my shoes  
for something to duck down behind. 'TAP!' Got'cha. I felt it with one  
hand. It was a couch. A very expensive leather couch to be precise. I  
grabbed my brother and ducked down, "Stay here." I whispered. I stood  
up, but not all the way. I was slightly hunckered down. I listened for  
any sound, but all I could hear was Iseah and my own breathing. Then  
there was a strange noise. I listened closer. Someone was walking into  
the room! I ducked back down. Two maybe three people were walking down  
what sounded like a hallway. The lights were turned on, streaming  
through the crack under the door.

After a few moments, the footsteps stopped, "Who are we suppose to  
meet, again?" An unknown voice said from the hallway. It was a  
slightly femine voice.

"Iseah and Micheal Vinduri. They're the two kids that joined and broke  
the record of the youngest person joining the Mafia." replied a  
rougher voice.

"Ah, that's right. Ve~"

The door opened and the lights were turned on, "It's seven o'clock.  
They should of been here by now. If they weren't such good agents, I'd  
probably kill them."

"Romano, that's not a nice thing to say." A new voice said. It had a  
foreign accent to it, Spanish maybe?

'Romano' scoffed, "I'm not a nice person."

"Hmm... Well, I better get going. Don't forget about the World Meeting  
tomorrow." The footsteps started again and the door opened.

The lights turned on. I signaled Iseah to fire on three. One... Two...  
Th...

-

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" We looked  
up in shock. How did I not hear him?!

In front of us was a man about 19 with dark aburn hair that had a  
weird curl which defied gravity on the right side of his head. His  
hazel eyes were burning with a fire, wait, no, now they are green. Or  
are they brown? Olive? Carmel? I stared at his eyes in confusion  
trying to figure out what shade they were.

Then there was a gun in my face, which knocked me out of my trance. I  
blinked for a bit trying to remember who I was, where I was and why  
there was a gun in my face. My brother grabbed my arm.

"Who's there, Roma~?" A tan man with curly brown hair came around the  
couch. His eyes, I was absolutely positive, were emerald.

It was silent. The third person walked over. He looked just like  
'Romano' except his hair was lighter and the curl was on the other  
side of his head. His eyes were mostly closed. He had a gun pointed at  
my brother. I glared at him, daring him to shoot.

"Who the hell are you?" 'Romano' asked again.

"My name is Iseah Vinduri and this is my fratello Micheal. You are  
Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, sì?"

'Romano' looked at us sceptically. I put my gun away but kept my hand  
near it. Iseah did the same, "It's about fucking time you got here,  
idiotas." 'Romano' put his gun away. The younger Italian did the same.  
We relaxed our arms and stood up.

"Well, I'll be going. See you tomorrow, Roma~! Adios, Feli!" The brown  
haired Spainard opened the door and left after a 'ciao Tonio!' from  
the younger Italian and a 'about time you left, tomato bastard!' from  
'Romano.'

Then there was four...

'Romano' cleared his throat, "I'm Lovino. That's Feliciano. We are  
the heads of the Mafia and..." He said, kind of awkwardly.

"Wait, you're the heads?! But you so young and.." I slapped my hand  
over my brother's mouth.

Feliciano smiled, "It's because we are imm..." Lovino slapped his hand  
over the younger's mouth.

We stared at each other. Then Romano and I chuckled as we took our  
hands off.

"I told you, fatello! They are just like us!" Feliciano said.

"I see what you mean." Lovino looked at us, "We have called for the  
two of you, specifically because we have a very important job for both  
of you. Me and my brother have been juggling way too many roles and  
want a bit of a break. You, guys, are to follow us around and see how  
we react with people daily and then you will take on some of our  
roles. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!" We both said at the same time.

"What we are about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone else but  
us and each other. What you see, will not be discused with anyone else  
but whom are in this room, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come and sit down." Iseah and I sat on the black couch we were  
previously hiding behind. Feliciano sat on a black leather chair to  
the right of me and Lovino on the black leather chair on the left of  
Iseah.

-

"On this Earth, there are tons of living beings as you both should  
know. Humans are the dominate species but what everyone doesn't know,  
but a few people, is that there are two types of humans." We looked at  
him in confusion and silently questioning his sanity. He chuckled, "We  
are not insane. If you don't believe us now you will very soon. There  
are mortal regular humans and then there's..."

"Superheroes!" Iseah said. The two heads looked at him then burst out  
laughing. Well, Feliciano did. Lovino, just smiled and shook his head.  
He tried to hide the smile, though. I wonder why. He has a nice smile.

"No, not superheroes. Nations. Feliciano and I am one of the many  
nations. Free to live as long as our country does. I represent South  
Italy."

"And I represent North Italy! And Antonio represent Spain and Luddy  
represents Germany! And..."

"That's enough, Feli."

Feliciano looked at my brother's and my overwelmed expressions and  
looked sheepishly at his brother, "Sorry."

Lovino just shook his head, "It's fine. Since there are two of us  
representing Italy we are both given different names. My Nation name  
is Italia Romano and everyone calls me Romano. Feli's Nation name is  
Italia Veneziano. He's the lucky one that was given the name Italy,  
but me and my friend, Prussia, call him Veneziano."

"Why is Veneziano the only one called Italy and why are there two  
Italies?"

They looked at each other. Then they looked at us. Romano sighed and  
began, "About 2,000 years ago, I was put on this Earth. I was under  
mio Nonno's care. He was the Great Roman Empire. 200 years later, I  
was kidnapped from my home by a kingdom named Naples. A century later,  
Veneziano was made and Nonno had given up hope finding me. It wasn't  
until after he died, that I was found by Prussia. By then, everyone  
believed that Feli was the only Italy. So he was given the name.

"When Italy became one nation and Rome, the capital, I was suppose to  
be the only Italy, but... He's my brother, I couldn't destroy him for  
name that didn't matter to me anymore."

We both nodded in agreement. We could agree to that and would do the  
same thing in Romano's position.

"Well, first, your cover. You guys are going to be our security guards  
because of 'assassinations' against Romano and I."

Romano smirked, "Some of our fellow nations actually know that there  
were no assassinations and will help us. They are Spain, Prussia,  
Japan, America, and Germany." He handed us pictures of said nations.

"Why these nations?" My brother asked.

"America would put us in an iron box to protect us. He takes his job  
as World Protector and Diplomat VERY seriously. Spain raised me and is  
insanely protective of me." Veneziano nodded rappidly in agreement,  
"Japan is an old ally and a trustworthy friend. Germany is very  
protective of Venie..."

"And Prussia is Romano's boyfriend!" Feliciano yelled before being  
tackled by Romano.

I looked at my brother with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and smiled.  
When we looked back, Romano was sitting on a laughing Feliciano, with  
a scowl on his red face, "He is not my boyfriend. We are just friends."

"But you love him, Roma~! He is the only person besides me that you  
don't call a mean name! You even call him Gil and he calls you Süd.  
He's also the only person that can get you to laugh!"

Romano's face turned redder, "I hate you."

I cleared my throat. Romano looked at me and continued, still on  
Feliciano's back, "Prussia is a good friend of mine and has been for  
almost my whole entire life. He is definitly NOT my boyfriend." He  
glared at his brother. He looked back at us, "Another reason that we  
have trusted these people is that they are the one's that will be able  
to know you are not us in a second." I nodded, "Micheal, you are going  
to be following me. Iseah, Feliciano. It may be confusing for a bit,  
which is why we have been given three months to complete this project."

Feliciano spoke, "Only you two can have a gun and you may act as  
security guards, so anyone that aproaches us threateningly, you may  
tackle or hold them at gun point. Tomorrow, we have a World Meeting.  
When we are there, stay in the shadows and speak only when spoken to  
and follow our orders and America's ONLY. There will be a lot of  
Nations there that, since they are Nations, will try to take advantage  
of you or order you around."

"If they touch you, take them down." Romano continued, leaving no room  
for arguement in his voice. He had moved back to his chair while  
Feliciano was talking. Feliciano just sat on the floor relaxing. "If  
they order you to do something, look at us and ignore them. If they  
ask you a question, answer but do not give any information other than  
the following: you are Italian Secury Guards sent to protect the  
Italies from assassination attempts. You have been cleared by America,  
Germany, Spain, and Japan to protect the Italian Brothers and can use  
any force necessary until the threat has passed. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"No personal information, especially about the Mafia. If they ask  
about training, tell the truth. You have been trained in one of the  
top weaponary programs in the world for fifteen years. If they ask any  
personal questions say you are not permitted to answer and leave it at  
that."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, any questions?"

"Are there any specific Nations we should watch out for?" I asked. The  
more we knew about these Nations the better.

The brothers looked at each other, then back at us, "France." Romano  
said, handing us a picture. "He's a pervert and will sleep with  
anything that moves, but he's also smart and calculating. He sees more  
than most realize."

"Russia," Veneziano said, handing us another picture, "He's very  
creepy but a good friend of ours. It's his sister, Belarus, that you  
have to watch out for." He handed us another picture, "She stalks her  
brother and is determined to marry him. She can be very deadly if she  
thinks you are too close to her brother. She's tried to kill Lovino at  
least seven times."

Lovino nodded, "Turkey." He handed us another picture, "He tried to  
kidnap me when I was little and is obsessed with getting the one thing  
he was denied: me."

"You get kidnapped a lot, sì?" Iseah asked, chuckling.

"When I was little, I was kidnapped by Naples. Attempted by France,  
Turkey, and Russia. So, sì. Now, not so much. I can fight back now."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

The two thought for a moment, "Switzerland." Feliciano said, handing  
us yet another picture, "Although he is very much nuetral, if you even  
think of threatening Liechtenstein," Picture, "he will kill you. He's  
the one Nation that always has a gun on him, allowed or not. If he  
shows a gun tomorrow at the meeting, take him down."

"I think that's it..." Romano said thinking.

"Any allies, we should be aware of besides these five?"

"Canada, England, Portugal, Belguim, Netherlands, Romania, Austria,  
Hungary, China, Taiwan, Korea, Australia, and you can add Russia to  
the ally list." Lovino handed us pictures of them, "Anyone else?" He  
asked his brother.

Veneiziano thought for a minute, "Sweden, Lithuania, and Latvia." He  
handed us pictures.

"They may be allies, but they can and most likely will bug you or  
question you. So be very careful." Romano said. "Now, let have dinner  
and get some rest, you two will need it. Don't worry about clothes. We  
have some suits for you in your rooms and all of your clothes should  
arrived while we are gone tomorrow. If you have any valuables in the  
Base, they will be brought too."

We nodded. Veneziano had ran into the kitchen at the word 'dinner.'

Romano got up and looked at us as we were walking toward the kitchen,  
"I hope you like pasta, cause you'll be eating a lot of it here. Feli  
is obsessed with it." I blinked, so is Iseah... The said person ran  
into the kitchen to help.

Romano chuckled, "Let me give you a tour while we wait." He turned  
down the emerald green hallway to our right. The same hallway Romano,  
Veneziano and Spain came out of earlier, "This house use to belong to  
mio Nonno Roma. He built it himself at the hight of the Roman Empire.  
Through out the years, each person that visits leaves a mark." He  
stopped at a cream door to his right, "This was and is still my room."  
He opened it.

It was fairly clean room with a couple misplaced shoes or books every  
once in a while. The room was a light green with black, red and white  
furnature. There was a black king sized bed with a red comforter and  
white and green pillows. Oddly enough there was a tomato pillow right  
in the center of it.

"Spain gave that to me when I was little." Romano said, when he saw  
what I was looking at. He walked towards it, "It's nearly four  
centuries old." He brushed his hand on it, "But still looks the same  
as when I first got it." He smiled.

"Most people think that I'm rude and cruel, but..." he sighed and  
looked at me, "They don't understand and probably never will. In order  
to become me, you have to know how I think." He walked around his bed  
to a drawer. Inside was a journal, "It's really hard, being as old as  
I am to remember everything I need to, but I never forget. Everything  
that has ever happened to me is in this notebook. No, it's not a diary  
or a journal. It's all of my memories. In order from the day I was  
made to now. No matter how painful the memory or how simple, it's all  
in here." He handed it to me.

"Don't lose it, please."

I nodded, "I will protect it with my life..."

"No. Don't promise that." He shook his head, "Nothing is worth a  
life." I just stood there. What was I suppose to do?"Let's continue."

I followed him out. We walked down the hall in silence. We stopped at  
the next cream door on the left, "This is Feliciano's room. He may  
take you in there, but I will not." I nodded.

We continued walking, we passed a door on the right, which Romano told  
me was the batheroom. Then one on the left, a guest room. Usually  
Spain's, Prussia's, Japan's, America's or Germany's.

We stopped at the next door to the left, "This is your room and  
Iseah's will be down the hall first door to your right." I nodded,  
"Well? Go on in. It's your room now. I'll go and check to see if they  
have burnt down the kitchen, yet or overloaded it with so much food  
that we could feed an army." He turned and walked down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I stepped in and turned on  
the lights. It was a big room. Not as big as Romano's but bigger than  
the room that I shared with my brother at the Base. The color theme  
was black, white, red, and green. All of my favorite colors.

The walls were a crimson red with a white latched double window on the  
far wall. There was a picture of me and my fratello on the wall beside  
me. I smiled at it. The further I walked into the room, the more I  
could see. To my left was a black queen sized mattress with creamy  
white comforters and pillows, a mix of green and white on each in  
weird and cool designs. There was a black bedside table on both sides  
of the bed with whites nobs outlined with emerald green. One held a  
lamp and an alarm clock.

To my right was a black dresser with white nobs outlined in emerald  
green and six drawers, three high and two long. Beside it, was a white  
door, probably the closet. Infront of the window was a black desk with  
a thin, white laptop with a red outline on top. Infront of it was a  
black roller-chair with green cushions with very thin white stripes.

I sat down on the bed, looking at the book Romano had given me. For a  
book filled with two thousand years of memories, it sure was small. It  
was only as thick as my index finger with about a thousand pages in  
it. The book was red. There was no special designs on it or anything.  
I wasn't sure if I should open it yet. I sighed and set it on the table.

I decided to pick out an outfit for tomorrow, instead. When I turned  
on the closet light, I was shocked. The closet was ENORMOUS! It was at  
least eight feet long! On one side was pants, ties, and on top; hats.  
The other side had shirts, jackets and on the bottum; shoes. Some of  
the racks were empty. On the far end was another dresser.

I HAVE A WALK-IN CLOSET! I grinned. I walked over to the shirts and  
picked out a red dress-up shirt. Red makes my dark auburn hair stand  
out even more and contrasts with my olive green eyes. I grabbed a  
black tie with thin red strips on it and black slacks and suit jacket.  
I glanced at the hats and my jaw dropped. There were at least 40  
fadorras! The only difference between some of them were the ribbon  
color. I smiled and gabbed a black one with a red ribbon with thin  
white stripes.

I took the outfit and set it on my bed. I snapped my finger, shoes!  
And socks of course. I went in and grabbed shoes that would match the  
outfit.

The socks were easy enough to find. Top left drawer in the dresser in  
my room. Got to remember that.

I stood infront of the door thinking of what I should do next. I  
glanced at the book, still lying on my nightstand. Tempting me to open  
it and see what was inside.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

I keep forgetting to add this to my stories.

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia would be very different if I did.


End file.
